1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet pressing device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the image forming apparatus, when an unfixed toner image transferred onto a recording paper is to be fixed by a fixing device, the recording paper having the unfixed toner image transferred thereonto is heated and pressurized by the fixing device. For this reason, it has been known that a deformation referred to as a so-called “side curl” in which a tip side in a delivering direction of the recording paper is curved in a direction crossing the delivering direction occurs depending on a structure of the fixing device or a moisture state of the recording paper.